Tadashi's Death Wish
by Mikachan105
Summary: He had asked for it...a death wish  and he would have to pay a heavy price-a painful one too when he dared to cross the Great BearLady.


A quick ficlet written during Bio lesson and later English lessons. But it started out starring ShoXMAki XDXDXD

I know I haven't written in a LONG time. But patience is a virtue and you shall be rewarded very soon~ After my exams

A random ficlet on TadashiXAkira

Hope you'll enjoy~

Please support Challenge Proposal & The Life as Newlyweds series. TQ~~~~ Reviews PLS~

I disclaim..sadly S.A does not belong to me.

* * *

**Tadashi's Death Wish**

Akira didn't understand.

Why-oh-why can't people be punctual?

Why can't they ever make it on time when they promised they would?

Especially if the certain _someone_ had PROMISED and vehemently repeated that he would not be late for this _one _engagement that he swore his life on…well he had better make good on his promise once she's through with him.

And when Akira meant _through_ with him…she meant a lot of pain and suffering. 'He's a masochist so he wouldn't mind,' smiling at her thought.

5 minutes…10 minutes…15 minutes….

Akira could feel the receptionist stare boring her back and the whispers circulating the nosy bunch of waitresses that sent her patience to her limits. Grinding on her heels, she turned and flashed an over bright smile," This restaurant sure is nice. But I wonder how'd it would do if the Toudo Organization buys it up and reinstates the faculty to Siberia~"

Instant silence…

She returned attention back to her watch. An elegant timepiece that was facing the BearLady's Glare of Death when the time neared 8.20p.m.

"5 more minutes…and she would be gone" she decided with a grimace.

He knew…He knew….that this engagement was important.

And he knew she HATED to wait…

Pacing back and forth in her four inch stilettos while she waited in the cold had already required a tremendous amount of patience, reasoning to not set Akira (BearLady) to a rampage that would have wrecked havoc all over the United States.

But Tadashi-the thoughtless LATE idiot- is lingering on it…testing her patience as if his free spirited I-don't-care attitude hadn't irked her enough.

Snapping her cellphone up, she dialed her boyfriend's number-only to be sent to voicemail and response with the usual tone that Akira found surprisingly mocking and irritating.

Akira glanced at her watch once more. 8.45p.m

Fury boiled in her whole being and a strange red tint clouded her vision. Her grip tightened convulsively as she imagined his throat. Holding her cellphone up, she spoke with ever calmness while her aura flexed with the promise of death and anger "Tadashi Karino…if you have the guts to appear in front of me. Prepare yourself," and she snapped the phone shut.

Grinning to herself, she pulled out her purse as she strolled into the restaurant. Flashing a gold tinted Master Express Card that sparkled under the French chandelier, she felt a surge of excitement. Revenge _always _felt good when this little card didn't belong to her.

"He can afford it~" as the captain guided her-the VIP (moneywise) customer- to the private suite as instructed.

Seated, she reached for the leather bound menu and grinned as she flipped through the pages. 'Funny how much they charge for a meal with a fancy name~'

Holding her forefinger up, she started dictating orders at rapid fire speed.

"I want this,"

"And, this." Her forefinger flying all over the pages, pointing at random dishes.

"This too," At a USD45 soup

Slamming the menu on the table, she grinned wickedly at the captain and asked, "What is your most expensive wine~ "

The captain would have shed tears, "Bourbon 1600's"

"Perfect~ I'll have that too,"

A loud crash flung open the twin doors as a soaked figure, leaned against the door-evening out his breathing.

"Tadashi…?" she wondered aloud

His name gained her his attention and she gazed at his drenched hair and…eyes-that were afraid. 'Oh, so he got my message~' Akira's lips marred into a frown while her temper started to boil.

She stared at him at angry silence. Fidgeting with his coat, he neared her-a soldier going into battle.

Her grip tightened on the French chair as she envisioned his head clobbered with it. 'He can afford it,' she thought furiously.

"You IDI-"lifting the chair halfway, she fell back into her chair when a sudden bouquet of flowers appeared before her.

His knees on the floor, he stammered, "I-I brought you flowers…"

Her eyes widened at the flowers –White Roses, her favorite flowers she announced not too long ago. Gazing at the lovely bouquet –the dry bouquet- she paused and stared at his coat and then at his drenched self. Her lips pursed in thoughtful silence.

Mistaking her gesture, he started speaking aimlessly, " I-I'm so sorry, Akira. I know I'm late. Half an hour late, too. I know you're mad and I'm sorry for being late. But with the rain and the traffic, I really tried. I'm still really sorry…"

She gazed at his drenched hair and then at the roses.

"So…you ran all the way here?"

"YES!" he answered almost immediately.

"All the way here~ In the rain…?" a smile in her voice.

"Ye…eah…."bracing himself for whatever she'd do to him. Painless, he couldn't be sure but he was used to it.

Her hands lifted to accept the bouquet as Tadashi watched in disbelief. He'd get to live-today- the battle was over, but the war isn't.

Sensing the captain's gaze, Akira snapped an order that made Tadashi wince, "Cancel _all _my previous orders. My boyfriend and I would like to dry up first."

The captain balked, "Bu-bu I-I thought…" falling to the BearLady's immense aura, nodded and left.

Tadashi stared at his girlfriend and at the poor man that suffered his beloved's temperament. "What was that about?"

"Nothing~"she smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

* * *

Tadashi: Wow~ That was easy~

Mika: Every girl loves flowers...It's a FACT.

Tadashi: Now since Akira's weak point is found out, my life will be a sleek cruise~

Akira: Don't bet on it. *Still clobers him with the Frech chair and made him pay for it*


End file.
